Specialized Histopathology Shared Resource Project Summary / Abstract The Specialized Histopathology Core delivers services in a timely fashion and provides the geographically dispersed DF/HCC members with appropriate access to pathology consultative and interpretive services. A full understanding of cancer pathogenesis and response to therapies requires access to technologies and professional expertise that allow cancer cells and biomarkers to be analyzed in situ. The Specialized Histopathology Core meets this need by providing technical and professional pathology services to DF/HCC investigators conducting research with experimental organisms (e.g., rodents, fish, and monkeys) or human tissues. This facility also assists with experimental design and data interpretation.